poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody
Woody, or sometimes known as Woody Pride and Sheriff Woody, is the leader of Andy's toys who is the main character in Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story. He is a wacky, but well-meaning cowboy doll who is jealous of Buzz Lightyear who is Andy's new favorite toy until they became best friends. He is voiced by Tom Hanks in the movies and shorts. He is also voiced by Tom Hanks' brother Jim Hanks, in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the Toy Story Treats, various Toy Story video games and television commercials. Trivia *Woody met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story, and later guest starred in The FT Squad Meets Gumby. *Woody will meet Timon and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Toy Story. *Woody will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Toy Story. *Woody will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Toy Story. *Woody will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Toy Story. *Woody will meet Aladar, his friends, and his family in Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story. *Woody will meet Emerl and his team in Team Robot in Toy Story. *Woody will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh's Camp Out at Walt Disney World, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, and Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequels). *Woody will join the Monster High crew in Frankie Stein and Draculaura in Toy Story (and its sequels) *Woody will join Barney the Dinosaur in Barney's Adventures of Toy Story *Woody will meet Kieran and his friends in Kieran's Adventures of Toy Story. *After Barney's Adventures of Toy Story 4, he and his new gang come to live in Barney's house, helping the carnival toys as a job. Appearances Pooh's Adventures * Barney's Adventures *''The Tigger Movie'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Western characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Pixar Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Peacemaker Category:Main Protagonist Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Barney's Allies Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Toys Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Cheap cowards Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Forgivers Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Straight Man Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Riders Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Detectives Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventure team Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Team founders Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies